


Canvas

by LittleGrossPrince



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist!Noiz, Human canvas!Koujaku, Koujaku isnt as grouchy, M/M, Noiz is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrossPrince/pseuds/LittleGrossPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is an art major. Koujaku is his boyfriend/ human canvas. With his love for flowers and Noiz' paint brushes he himself becomes a darling garden with cinnamon eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canvas

“It's cold.” Koujaku says softly as the paintbrush comes into contact with his skin. “Shh. I know.” His boyfriend states as he makes a smooth stroke with his brush. Koujaku scoff. “Liar.” Light green star speckled eyes glare into his vermilion-cinnamon ones. “Shh.” He rolls his eyes. “Noiz?” The blond stops mid sweep. “Hm?” “Kiss me?” Noiz looks at him for a second before leaning down to peck Koujaku on the lips. The ravenet shifts in his seat as Noiz straightens up and continues painting his cheek. “So you're gonna use this as your final piece?” He asks, speaking softly. Noiz nods. “Yeah.” He puts his brush in some water before picking up a mirror, handing it to Koujaku.

“Flowers?” Noiz nods again. “Ranunculus, Roses, Pin Cushion. I'm going to paint Lilies of the Valley and Fire Lilies in a bit.” Koujaku smiled. “Fire Lilies?” He watches as Noiz's cheeks go light pink. “They are your favorite, right?” “They are.” He lifts a hand and brushes a strand of strawberry blond hair behind a pierced ear. “So what all do you have left to paint?” Koujaku asks in a hushed voice, cupping Noiz's cheek in his hand, smiling fondly at the teen. “Just your neck and shoulder. Then we can fix your hair and take the shots I need.” The older hums and sets his hand back in his lap. “You want to start on my neck while my face dries?” The blond murmurs a small yes as he picks up his brush and starts putting new globs of paint in the palette cups. 

Koujaku tilts his head back, his Adam's apple bobbing on his throat as Noiz starts painting. Thick vines wrap themselves around his neck, erupting from his boyfriend's paint brushes, covering lingering purple marks that Noiz knows will last longer than the paint. Moon flowers and tired coiled Morning Glories take bloom from the thin green vines. Peeks of tan skin become the worn moss covered bark of a tree, little ants dotting against it. Dew drops fall from the soft brown tuft of the paint brush. In about a half hour Noiz completes the piece on his throat. Koujaku can't help but gasp at the life like detail. “It looks beautiful.” He says airily as he stares into the mirror. Noiz chuckles. “I just need to put some more detail on your face and then we can start on the Lilies on your shoulder.”

The next fifteen minutes are spent with Noiz finishing the Ranunculus on the ravenet's face. “Done.” He says as he stands, tossing the red stained brush in the glass. Koujaku lets out a sigh and Noiz yawns before pulling out his phone. “Can you turn on some music? It's too quiet in here.” The older asks, running a hand through his pony tail. Noiz rolls his eyes and turns on his heel, crouching down to get his mini speaker from his bag. He plugs his phone in and starts up a playlist that he had meshed together on one of their lazy days. He sets his phone on the table near the paints, far enough away from the pallet and water to be safe. 

“Do you want to start on your shoulder now?” Noiz says as a synthesizer remix starts thrumming through out the small college art room. Koujaku makes a sour face and picks up his boyfriend's phone, pausing the song and unplugging the speaker, plugging it into his own phone and starting up an indie pop playlist. Noiz lets out a small snort and smiles. “Is that a yes?” The ravenet nodded and cautiously pulled off his t-shirt. The younger smirks and grabs his brush, his mind racing with the image of the finished piece.

Koujaku opts not to watch the flowers come to life on his skin. He watches Noiz's eyes instead. Watching them flick over tan skin as he coaxes a lively orange-scarlet lily onto his left shoulder. How he subconsciously reaches up to push his bangs back. The smears and minuscule smudges that somehow always appeared on his face when he painted. Noiz loves to paint on him. Even when they first started dating he would doodle on his arms with sharpie and paint pens. Koujaku remembers their first time, Noiz had ruined his favorite duvet getting body paint on it. (It was worth it though.)

He watches fondly as the blond starts on the Lilies of the Valley. Within a few short minutes Noiz stands back up straight and starts properly washing his brushes. “Done?” The older asks. “Yeah. It needs to dry, but its done. Will you let me fix your hair while it dries?” Koujaku let out a small groan before huffing. “Fiiinneee. But you better not mess it up. I will not hesitate to stab you with a pallet knife. I swear to God.” The teen rolls his eyes. “Don't worry. I won't ruin your precious hair.” He says as he gets his straightener from his bag and plugs it in. “All I've gotta do is make it a little flippy and that's it. Then you can put on your kimno thing and we take the picture.” Koujaku scoffs. “Kimono. And I just don't want you frying my hair.”

Noiz was as gentle as he could be with Koujaku's hair. He squints his eyes some as he curls he edges of the elder's bangs, fingertips ghosting over the pincushions on his cheek. The corners of his lips rise in a small smile as he finishes doing the small task. “Get your kimio thing so we can take the shot.” He says, booping Koujaku on the nose. “Kimono.” Koujaku corrects before standing and getting his own bag and pulling out one of his kimono, one his mother had bought him before she passed away.

He follows Noiz over to one of the slate colored walls, watching as Noiz set up the photography equipment. He sits down and lets the blond pose him, moving his arms where he wanted, tilting his head up at just the right angle, pulling Koujaku's kimono halfway down his arms. Noiz takes a good 15 photos before he decides he took the perfect picture. 

“Can we go back to the dorm now? This stuff is starting to itch..” The elder asked, running his fingers through his fringe. Noiz nodded and started cleaning up his pallet and properly washed his brushes before finally saying. “Yeah. Lets go get some food though. I'm starved.” Koujaku rolled his eyes. “Fine. No pasta or pizza though.” He smirked as the blond teen snapped his head around to glare at him. “We can order in some if you want.” He proposed, pulling his shirt back on. Noiz gave a small smile. “Sounds like a plan.” They pulled their bags over their shoulders, starting their walk back to their dorm, scarred, paint smudged hands joined in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3. Hope you liked it!


End file.
